Reversal
by Lyanne
Summary: CH.5UP! "and I realize that you two are together now, but I mean, c’mon Suze, what can he give you that I can’t?” This question was so innocently asked that he had me floored. Truth was, there wasn’t really anything Jesse could offer me physically.
1. On the Road Again

Ooh ok darlings it's review time s.v.p.! Review if you want to find out more but you probably will anyway! This is co-authored and we both just want to say thanks for reading! Anywho, we hope you guys like it… you'll just have to see what ship is going to sail here…

Much love, Lyanne and Julietta123

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the following. All character's, settings and story lines belong to Meg Cabot. **

_**Chapter 1**_

My life is over. I mean totally, undeniably over. I use to think the Father Junipero Sierra high was ok, you know, besides the fact that it once housed a homicidal – and previously suicidal – ghost and all. But no. All coolness I had once deemed it worthy of seemed to dematerialize (much like a certain hot Latino living at the school Rectory) when Father Dominic announced that we would be going on a school expedition. I couldn't believe it. A freakin' expedition… in the woods… where there are spiders and no showers… how will I survive?! I daresay I will have to put my hair up while we're out there and when I complained to Father Dom about this, he merely smirked and said,

"This will be good for you, Susannah. A nice quiet time without-," he paused and looked behind him to make sure no one was listening, "-without any paranormal activity, if you catch my drift."

Ok, no. If he thought he was being all cool by sounding like the guy from _Ghostbusters, _he had another think coming. As much as I admire Father Dom, he still needs to get with the times, but he was not alone there. Just thinking about leaving my one true love was harder than getting over the fact that there would be no plumbing out in the woods. Jesse's handsomely tanned face floated into my mind as I played absent-mindedly with a strand of my hair and tuned out. I could tell Father D. was giving me some sort of lecture but when I heard Jesse's name mentioned, I was all ears.

"-and when you get back you'll be able to spend just as much time with him as before. I think the two of you need a break before it gets too serious."

Oh if only he knew just how serious I wanted it to be. I am happy to say that I think of things between Jesse and me a little two much, even about things that the good Father would seriously disapprove of. Things that even Jesse would never do… being a gentleman and all. Nevertheless, I wasn't going on this stupid thing without a fight.

"But why do _I, _personally, have to go! I don't need extra credit and I wasn't one of the kids 'specially selected'!" I whined unattractively. I didn't care if I sounded like a baby; I was going to act like one as long as I got what I wanted. Father Dom, however, would have nothing of it.

"Susannah," he said, frowning, "it is your duty as Vice President of the Junior class to uphold your position by seeing that this field trip goes along smoothly. I must warn you that Paul Slater will be attending as well. You know, this would be a great chance for you two to put aside your issues and make peace… perhaps even friends?"

Oh he'll make piece with me alright. Friends my butt. If Paul Slater wanted to be 'just friends,' he wouldn't have tried to kill me, or exorcise my boyfriend for that matter. I also don't have friends who try to jump my bones, either.

"I could never be Paul's friend, Father Dom, and one day you'll finally believe me that he is an evil man who does bad things… basically Paul is a screw-up." The priest's frowned increased as he stared down at me, his weary blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Must you be so cynical? You are going on this trip and that is final," with that he walked out of the school breezeway and went towards his office.

Well, that's it for me. There's no way out of this now that he's had his 'final word'. I respected him and now that I'd made him mad, I should probably make a valiant attempt to make amends. I could hear an only-too familiar voice behind me, chilling the blood in my veins. My hair, as per usual, so kindly flew into my lip gloss and I tugged at the strands as I walked briskly out of Paul's view. I was so not excited that he was coming along. I was actually a little afraid. Especially now since I have to make an effort with what I wear. Ixnay on the up-dos during the trip. Maybe Paul will come down with some horrible virus and won't be able to make it! Wishful thinking? What else is new?

I walked to my locker and quickly shoved my books into my bag, hauling it over my shoulder and making a mental note as to what to say to Jesse when I told him the _wonderful_ news.

Back home at 99 Pine Crest Drive, I threw all my clothes angrily onto my bed. Andy and the boys were all out, thank God, but knowing my mom, she would be persistent upon my going on this dreadful excursion. I could so hear her now, "Oh Susie! You've never been camping before! What a good experience! You _have _to go." Great. I bet Dopey has to come, too, considering he's practically failing everything. You know my life just keeps getting better and better.

I walked into my bathroom and checked my appearance. Having seen the beautiful amount of $30.00 Stila lip-gloss in my hair, I gave it a brush and reapplied it to my lips. My Betsey Johnson skirt looked good against my pale skin and I felt confident enough to tell Jesse everything.

I went downstairs to the back porch and stared out at the darkening sky, thinking about how glad I really was that I had Jesse in my life. I had totally been overreacting… Jesse can just materialize wherever he wants, who's to say he won't come to see me?

Just then, I caught a shimmer out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey stranger," I said, walking over to the now solid hottie at the back door, "I was just coming to visit you."

Jesse looked at me coolly with his gorgeous dark eyes. I wanted desperately to run my hands through his crisp hair, curling perfectly at the nape of his neck… but I restrained myself. Did I mention Jesse has the most insane set of abs? You can fully see it threw the opening of his shirt, where I found my mind wondering into. I then caught Jesse's gaze, probably noticing how I was checking him out.

"I heard about this trip, Susannah," he said in his perfectly masculine voice, which could always fire up the desire I held for him. You know how hard it is when you want to kiss someone who probably doesn't want to kiss you back? Yah, so maybe we have kissed a few times before and although they meant the world to me and I think we are officially an item, Jesse was totally making me feel as though nothing like that ever happened.

"Right, about that… I have to go. It's part of being a Vice President, even though this means nothing because all Kelly let's me do is handle the petty cash," I was rambling but I didn't care. I had to soften the blow of the Paul factor. Jesse was looking at me blankly, probably not understanding a word I was saying. "Anywho, Paul's coming as well," I gushed, "I-don't-know-why-but-don't-worry-he-wouldn't-try-anything-with-all-those-people-around…" I held my breath. I was hoping that this statement would make him jealous by referring to Paul's obvious attraction to me, but it was all for naught.

"He tried to kill you, Susannah. Somehow I highly doubt that it wouldn't be hard for someone like Slater to attempt it again." Hmm. Again, zero sexual response on Jesse's behalf but when what he said finally sunk in, the all-to-familiar nagging fear returned.

"Yah, well Father Dominic will be there and I'm not going to be partnered with him or anything… it's not like I _want_ to go!" I pouted and sank into the wooden chair Andy had crafted, picking at the hem of my skirt. Jesse's wore an indescribable expression. I hate it when I can never know what he is thinking. After a significantly awkward pause, he sighed in resignation.

"If you are indeed going, you must promise me that you will be extremely cautious."

This was totally not the kind of hot line I was expecting. I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Oh, _Querida, _I could not bear to have you anywhere else but here beside me. If that _bastardo_, Slater, thinks that I will just let him have you, I may just have to go and break his nose again.' Then he would pull me into his strong, capable arms and kiss me passionately. But naturally, nothing ever goes the way I want it to. When I didn't answer right away, Jesse's inky black eyebrows shot up… way up.

"Unless of course you _want_ Paul to do something to you."

What was that!? Jealousy? There goes that wishful thinking again. I looked up from my brief fascination with my skirt and studied Jesse's face. He was totally serious. He _actually_ thought that I wanted to screw around with Paul or something… not in the dirty sense of course, much to my chagrin. How can he actually believe that I enjoy what Paul does to me… or how he makes me feel? This was horribly wrong and I struggled to correct the misunderstanding.

"Of course not! I can't stand Paul and you know better than anyone how much of an ass he can be. I promise, Jesse, I'll be careful and I'll steer clear of him, just as I have been doing ever since… that night."

Lie. He still didn't know about the Mediating lessons he was giving me after school and I wasn't planning on telling him any time soon. Plus, after skipping out on Paul this afternoon, he was going to be pissed. Nevertheless, I couldn't tear myself away from thinking Jesse believed I didn't care.

"I mean, I realize that he's sorry for what he did to me and I wouldn't be surprised that if he tore off his clothes he'd have a little, red, pointy tail," thoughts about the wrong man appeared in my mind and I smoothly ushered them aside, "but I could never forgive him for what he did to you. How he almost made me lose you for good. How-"

I was horrified to hear my own voice crack as memories from previous Paul-Jesse confrontations filled my head. Tears were forming in my eyes just thinking about it as the huge lump forming in my throat signaled an up-coming breakdown. I was _not _going to cry in front of him… again! Jesse, as though sensing my internal distress, strode over and kneeled in front of me. He was tall enough that we were now at eye level and we stared intently at one another. The sun was setting and was casting eerie shadows around the backyard but caused Jesse's gorgeous features to sharpen and his hair and eyes to shine brilliantly.

"_Querida_," he whispered to me, cupping my chin in his dark hand. His touch sent ecstatic shocks through my skin as I naturally leaned towards him. It felt so good to be in his arms, so right.

"There is nothing that anyone could do or say that would take me away from you. I will be here for you always, remember that. The truth is, I will miss you when you are gone because you mean –"

I never really got to find out what I meant to him because just then he leaned towards me and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my face up to meet his lips with an amazing force. I was so surprised and yet I wanted to pass out with the intensity and passion that he was exerting on our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me, refusing to let go. His wonderful lips were grazing against mine, filling me with a feeling I get only when I'm around him. True, unexplainable, I-would-die-for-you, sort of love. I didn't get to formally say goodbye to Jesse because halfway through our very memorable French-fest, my brother Brad kicked –actually _kicked_- open the back door to the patio.

"What the hell, Suze!" he yelled, pointing his finger at me. I unfortunately had to drop my arms from where there were clenching Jesse's lean body of which Brad, naturally, couldn't see.

"Why are you coming on the trip… you don't even need extra credit! It was supposed to be a way for me to get away, not spend a quality weekend with you, the freak and the fag!"

Ouch. It's no wonder I suffer from such low self-esteem. I smiled in spite of myself and turned to Jesse, who dematerialized with a sympathetic grin on his face. This was going to be a long and harrowing excursion and only my dreamy thoughts of the man I love were going to allow me to survive the next three days. Or so I thought.

To tell the truth, if I had known what a crappy time I was going to have on this camping trip, I would have shot myself a long time ago. I mean honestly, that would have solved the whole ghost issue between Jesse and I – even though I never really considered myself to be the suicidal type. I could always turn over a new leaf and take after Heather: shoot myself because my boyfriend doesn't want me. On the other hand, I think I like my new Jimmy Choos a little too much to take my life.

On Friday morning I walked up in front of the school where about one hundred other juniors stood waiting for the bus. It was a good few hours away from where we'd be camping out so we'd be taking those awesome coach buses with the bathrooms… at least there'd be plumbing on the way there. My best friend Cee Cee, who was as white as ever, was talking amiably to my other friend Adam, of whom she had a colossal crush on. I could always try to play match maker or something for them, but considering the way I work, one of them would probably just end up dead.

"Wow, Suze, you look so pumped for this trip," Adam said, smiling at me. He had actually _wanted_ extra credit and signed up for this thing voluntarily. Much unlike Cee Cee who is just coming because of, well, Adam.

"You have no idea," I answered him with a scowl. I threw my luggage on top of the huge pile that everyone had created and I'm pleased to say that it didn't explode upon impact. I didn't exactly know what I had to pack or what _not_ to wear camping so I pretty well brought everything that I didn't care to get a little dirty. Except of course for my new espadrilles… they just couldn't miss this trip, what with Paul coming along and everything. I looked around the hoard of kids, glancing over the heads for him and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh my GOD… what did you bring?!" Cee Cee gaped at my suitcase and I frowned with indignation. I thought I'd done a pretty good job fitting everything in there!

Just as I was about to let her have it for mocking my packing abilities, the large coach bus pulled into the driveway in front of the school entrance. People everywhere scrambled to their feet excitedly and actually _ran_ onto it… as though they actually wanted to go. I, however, stumbled my way to the back of the line, trying to delay this process as much as possible. Did I mention that it is _extremely_ early and that I don't exactly fully function in the morning? Yah, so that mixed with the fact I was being forced onto this lousy bus going on this lousy trip makes Suze not such a nice person.

Especially after it was my turn onto the bus and as I clumsily climbed up the steps I was even more perturbed, as usual, by the face I saw next.

Paul was standing in my way, leaning against the front window and casually sipping a coffee. He looked quite perfect in his white polo and long Abercrombie camper shorts. He looked as though he had just stepped out of their magazine. Well, at least someone was prepared… why not Paul?

I could feel him staring at me behind his Ray-Bans as he grinned wolfishly with his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Aw, how's my little camper?"

He put out a hand to help me up. I was fully willing to take my own sweet time getting up the stairs and to a seat… preferably far away from the beautiful –and yet frightening- piece of man beside me.

"Bite me, Paul," I said in my most cheerful it's-supremely-early-in-the-morning-don't-mess-with-me voice. Paul looked at me as though he would have only been too happy to do so.

He lifted up his sunglasses to reveal his gorgeous blue eyes, the ones that I can never seem to tear my gaze away from. I was so done for on this trip.

I smacked his hand away and managed to pull myself up the stairs and followed Paul as he moved to the back of the bus. That's when the wonderful smell of his cologne began to waft up my nose. Did I just think it was wonderful? What am I doing! Nothing about Paul is wonderful… it's freaky, night-mare worthy. Yah, I'll just keep telling myself that.

Out of nowhere, he stopped abruptly halfway through the isle and stared blankly at something in front of him.

"What's the hold up, I'd actually like to sit down you know," I hissed as I gave his back a little shove.

He moved aside to reveal a seat in front of him where Cee Cee was sitting, patting the seat next to her and coaxing me to sit down. I let out a frustrated groan and raked my fingers through my hair. The thing was, I would have practically ran to the seat that my friend was holding for me… if it weren't for the person already sitting there. Someone of whom Cee Cee didn't know, I was pretty sure, she was petting the crotch of.


	2. So Not What I Had In Mind

_Ack! Well guys thanks SOOO much for all your positive reviews and fluff! Much lovies to you all sweeties! Heheh here is the next chappie sorry that it's not quite as long and took a long time but its exam week! EEK! (Finally figured out how to do a page break too)! Hope you enjoy it! I've already posted it a couple of times last night but I kept finding mistakes :S) Please review! xoxo_

_Lyanne & Julietta123_

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything in the following story. Everything belongs to Meg Cabot.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Oh my God. Just when you think things can't possibly get any worse, your mediating skills are called into play. Not just for any old ghost, I might add, but for a totally hot guy whose father is a vampire-wannabe. That's right. Tad Beaumont is back in the flesh – well, almost. How he died is a mystery to me. His dad probably escaped from the Mental Institution and tried to drink his blood through a straw. Poor Tad. It's not his fault his dad is a psychopath.

I gaped at his newly glowing body, clearly awe-stricken.

Tad didn't look too pleased to see me either… especially since he was getting a rub-down by Cee Cee. Usually you'd think a guy would like that, but Tad is not your typical guy. I mean, come one. He has Count Dracula for a father! He has every right to be a little estranged.

Suddenly I burst into peals of laughter. I couldn't help it. Things were going so horribly that I just had to let loose in some way. Seeing the ghost of your ex-boyfriend whose uncle tried to off you and whose dad attempted to sip from your jugular seems to be a pretty valid reason for a giggle fest.

Paul, however, didn't seem to find the current situation very amusing.

He turned his steely blue eyes on me and I tried to focus on his frowning face through my tears.

"Suze, why are you laughing?" Cee Cee wanted to know, ceasing her patting of Tad's frontal region. He looked quite relieved and his former expression of horror was replaced by one of pure smugness. I couldn't believe it. The once quaint and compliant Tad Beaumont was being _smug_! Whoa. Death really can take a toll on people.

I was still smiling when I sat down in the seat in front of her, careful not to step on the long, sprawled-out legs of the ghost sitting beside her.

Paul, with a glance of obvious disdain towards Tad, plopped himself down beside me and glared harshly at him.

It was so strange because it felt to me as though they had met each other before, which is entirely impossible. Unless of course Paul was stalking me (most likely) and has taken a fancy to keeping tabs on all of my old boyfriends… well that would just be weird. Then again, this_ is_ Paul I'm talking about.

My thoughts were finally answered when Paul went coolly, "Who the hell are you?"

Tad's grinned broadened while Cee Cee, who obviously thought he was talking to her, looked utterly bewildered.

"Um yeah, Paul I would be Suze's best friend, Cee Cee, remember? Jeez, for someone who seems to be obsessed with her you sure don't know anything about her life." She rolled her eyes as I gave her a sharp kick in the leg to save myself from further embarrassment.

Then, as though sensing the tension between Paul and I, Cee Cee grabbed her stuff and hauled it into the seats behind us.

"God, I know when I'm not wanted. I can take a hint you know… I'll just be going." She stood up and walked right through Tad's legs as she made her way to the back. If she thought that was a valid excuse to move, she had another think coming. I smirked as I saw Adam's bags already placed territorially next to where Cee Cee's now were.

"I'm Tad Beaumont, I use to live here," I tuned back into the conversation Paul and Tad were having without me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was definitely something different about him. Tad, I mean. Something about the abnormally stuck-up way he crossed his arms and looked down at us from his nose with that cool, all-knowing, secretive smile I have grown to recognize only too well…

"Well isn't that nice," Paul sneered as the bus began to move out of the school parking lot, "But what is it that you want here… why are you still hanging around?"

Tad turned his gaze onto me just then. I was still staring at him open-mouthed trying to decide which horrendous fate he actually met when he said,

"Oh, Simon and I use to be really close, weren't we, Suze?" Tad looked quite pleased with himself when he said this and became even more encouraged when Paul raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really." Paul didn't even say this as a question. He sort of dragged it out so that it sounded more like reeeeaaaalllly.

Who the hell _was_ this person sitting in front of me? Certainly not the Tad Beaumont I had known.

"Um, sorry to be blunt but… how did you die?" Honestly, I am such a card. My sympathy for others astounds me sometimes. They should call me Susannah Hi-how-are-you-doing-oh-by-the-way-how-did-you-die Simon. Yeah, that's me, the kindest person anyone will ever know. What I can never understand is what someone like Jesse sees in me. Even though the guy in front of me was being a total jackass and deserved being put directly on the spot.

Tad smiled at me then, revealing all of his perfectly white teeth in all of their ghostly magnificence. He could obviously tell that I could see him by now.

"Well, it's actually quite ironic," he began as though the tale of his death was actually the greatest thing ever, "after I went to live with my grandparents, I took up water-skiing again and this time, I didn't need to pretend that it was an accident. I really did wipe out and the last thing I remember is hitting those waves pretty hard and then the next thing I knew, I'm here, talking to you again."

Whoa. This _is_ creepy considering how his uncle was only too keen to make it look as though Tad and I had been killed in a tragic water-skiing incident. I suddenly felt a pang of compassion for him as the realization that he was truly dead finally sunk in. Paul, as per usual, felt no such emotion.

"Wow, that is so tragic. Now, what is it that's holding you back, you know, from moving on to that 'better place'," he said this last part with heavy sarcasm. Leave it to Paul to dis someone's concept of heaven.

I held on to the window ledge of the bus as we took a sharp turn onto a bumpy road. I was still not quite awake and I groaned with irritation as we all proceeded to shake in our seats as the wheels hit the gravel. Somewhere in front of me I could hear the annoying drone of Debbie Mancuso's voice as she fawned over something my idiot brother had said to her. This is really not my day, or year for that matter. I couldn't help but think about Jesse's reassuring hand on mine as Paul and Tad launched into some sort of debate about death, or something of the like. Wow, you know you have no life when…

"-Isn't that right, Suze?" Paul turned to me expectantly, the fire of triumph burning in his eyes.

Crap. What were they talking about? It had to be of some importance because both equally handsome men were waiting for my answer. My head began to feel like a swelling balloon and a grogginess seemed to shroud my view of them. I simply nodded –or at least I think I did- before laying my head against the back of my seat and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke with a start to the feeling of someone gently prodding my shoulders. I reluctantly opened my heavy eyelids to see my view filled with the grinning face of Paul Slater. Oh, wonderful. I go from having a heavenly dream about Jesse in my sleep to seeing the spawn of Satan in my reality. Um, yeah. I'd take the dream world any old time.

I noticed a blanket had been placed gently on top of me and I said I silent prayer that it wasn't Paul who had covered me. Quite frankly, the thought of Paul coming that close and touching me sent shivers up my spine… for more than just one reason. Ug, I disgust myself sometimes.

Tad, I noticed, was gone and Paul was now gathering all of his bags together as he put his sunglasses back on.

"We're here!" he informed me a little too cheerily for my liking. I threw him a look of pure hatred as I sat up, probably looking like hell run over by a train. I was _way_ too tired to care right now. What frightened me even more than my appearance as I looked at my reflection was the fact that Paul and I were alone on the bus… for how long I don't even want to think about.

I quickly grabbed my two travel bags and all but jumped off that bus, not even remembering to mourn over the fact that I didn't have a chance to use the plumbing.

That was just a little too much Paul at once, thank you very much.

As I stepped out into the fresh air, I knew immediately that he would have no need for his Ray Bans that framed his face so well. Everything around me was dull and boring as the clouded sky cast a disturbing gray darkness around the forest trees and grass. I could barely make out the faint outline of mountain tops out in the distance through the choking fog. Great, so much for working on my tan this weekend. The one thing that I had actually considered to be a pro for this excursion turned out to be a very big negative on my increasingly large list of cons. I would have considered shooting Father D. if he weren't a priest and all… oh, and if murder weren't a crime.

Sister Ernistine, who was one of the chaperone's (oh joy!) was summoning everyone to gather around her. This was actually quite a big accomplishment for her considering she is just a tiny, old lady surrounded by a ton of noisy, conceited teenagers. Nevertheless, everyone was just as confused and dumbfounded as I was and we all listened, eager for an explanation as to why we were spending a weekend in this dump.

"Thank you everyone. Alright, now we are about to have an extremely exciting weekend and hopefully be able to educate ourselves on nature and survival skills! I know that we will all be on our best behaviour and try to get as much out of this experience as possible."

I almost felt bad for her because she genuinely didn't know what she was in for. Everyone was already chatting with his or her neighbour and I saw Cee Cee and Adam walking towards me through the crowd. Fortunately, Paul had disappeared amongst them… what else is new.

Sister E. continued to explain how we will be put into pairs of the same sex and then set off on our own. We were to follow the red trail markers until we all come upon our group campsite. She also said that who we were paired with is who we will be doing all of the actual "excursions" through the woods with, a part I can say that I could easily do without.

As the group lists were being read out, all I could do was hope that I wasn't with Debbie or Kelly or that other weird girl who writes love notes to every guy in the eleventh and sprays her perfume on them – Katie, I think her name is. I definitely do _not_ need those kinds of clingy, obsessive people right now.

I noticed a dark, lean shadow coming towards me and I new instantly Paul had sought me out. It suddenly occurred to me what someone like Paul does to ghost that get in his way and this thought caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"What did you do, exorcise him?" I demanded sourly, putting my hands on my hips. Paul merely leered at me and shook his head.

"You really _were_ conked out… we weren't too sure. No, you don't have to worry about your little Taddy, he's around somewhere."

I let go of the breath I was holding at this, however I winced at the "Taddy" comment.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? It's not like I still like him or anything." God, no. Far from it. I was Jesse's girl now… if only he would realize that.

"Oh c'mon Suze. I know you have a thing for ghosts, it's only too apparent in your choice of men," he chuckled, referring, of course, to Jesse. Paul then did an astounding thing. He gave me another one of his trademark grins, winked at me and then he walked away to join… Adam. I then understood why as Cee Cee started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried we wouldn't be in the same group, Simon! I do kind of feel bad for Adam though. I mean, it can't be easy being in such a close proximity with Paul Slater."

She had no idea.

I was so not eager to start the walk up the mountain. Despite this, I donned a pair of sneakers for the occasion and after a quick glance at Paul and Adam, we began the treacherous trek up the hillside.

Did I mention that I am not the greatest walker or hiker? Yeah sure, I get my cardio every day by doing my kickboxing tapes but I'm not one of the hard-core runners who sprint for miles because it _feels good_. I would so rather swallow a cactus than jog for fun. This is why it is only fair to say that I had every reason to whine and pant and take reasonable breaks every so often. I'm not ashamed of my lack of enthusiasm…walking is stressful for a girl like me.

At about our sixth red trail marker, I was about to collapse onto a heap on the floor, fully willing to give some of the coyotes a pretty yummy treat. My back and feet were throbbing viciously and I couldn't help but cast wary glances at every plant we had to walk through, searching for my mortal enemy – poison oak. I shuddered to think at how disgustingly disfigured I had become that time I stumbled into a patch of it.

I found a suitable tree stump slightly off the trail and practically fell onto it. My body was literally dripping with sweat and all the while, I fully wasn't catching any of some much-needed rays.

"Oh, not again," Cee Cee whined when she looked back to see that I had stopped. She rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards me. She, unlike me, was totally in her glory because this was her kind of weather. She didn't have to worry about what the sun would do to her sensitive skin.

"You're so lazy Susannah Simon and before the end of this trip, I am determined transform you into a hiking guru," she said, matter-of-fact. I highly doubted that but I didn't say so… I am not one to burst people's bubbles.

"Just give me a minute to recuperate and then I'll be good to go," I assured her. Cee Cee shrugged and walked onward until I lost sight of her. She was probably looking to see if she could trade in her partner for a more physically fit one. Well, too bad for her, I was trying here.

I slipped off one of my shoes and emptied about a pound of pebbles from it. Oh yeah, I am so all for the walking. I replaced my sneaker and groaned in frustration, burying my head in my hands. I have never felt this disgusting before in my life! Oh, when I get home Father Dom is never going to hear the end of this… just thinking about home made me want to cry. What I wouldn't give just to see Jesse again, to feel his strong arms and kiss his perfectly shaped lips on his clean cut tanned face… what could I say? I was a girl obsessed. I can't go a minute without thinking about how I feel whenever I'm with him and how he looks at me with those deep, dark eyes of his.

This got me to thinking… if I called him, would he come just now? Not that I had any intention of him seeing me in all of my hiking grandeur, but still. I was just about to test this theory when from behind me in a dense clearing of trees came a throaty laugh.

At that very moment, I think that my blood had stopped coursing through my veins as I felt myself blanch. I sat up, rigid in my seat and too stunned to move. It's just that you don't normally hear voices coming from the forest, right? I was petrified but I wasn't about to let my potential attacker in on this little secret. I could tell that the person that the voice belonged to was getting closer and just as I could feel their warm, shallow breath on my neck, I flipped myself around to face them and brought my arm out with me.

Much to my chagrin, my forest visitor foresaw my attack and now held my wrist in a vice-like grip. That is when I got a really good look at who it was.

"Aw, dammit."


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Is?

_Thanks again guys for everything! We love hearing all the good things and PLEASE keep them coming for this chappie too! The more reviews faster the chapters come out… if at all RR enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the following. It all belongs to Meg Cabot.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

Paul stared back at me, shaking with laughter and looking quite pleased with himself. His hand was so tight around my wrist that I could have sworn he was trying to dislocate it. Jesse would never dream of hurting me, I couldn't think. Then why, as Paul stood there looking deliciously masculine, did I sort of _like _how he was touching me? You're sick, Simon, real sick.

"What is your problem!" I yelled at him as I stood up from the rock. I jerked my hand as hard as I could and he finally let go of it. I rubbed my wrist with my other hand and I glared at him, waiting for a reasonable response.

Paul just grinned at me, his hands in his pockets,

"I just thought you should know that you've got yourself a new partner, Suze."

Suddenly images of Cee Cee tied up kicking and screaming on a railroad track flashed through my mind. Paul wasn't _that _twisted… right?

"What are you talking about?" I hissed stupidly. I became abruptly aware of how very alone Paul and I were for the second time in one day. A cool breeze blew though the dense clearing of trees and I couldn't help notice how it tousled his hair perfectly. Mine, on the other hand, decided upon flying every which way and as per usual, found its way into my lip gloss.

"You see," he began, stepping out of the shadows of the trees. With ever step he took towards me I managed to saunter backwards, afraid of what would happen should he come too close. "I know Cee Cee kind of has a thing for Adam so when I mentioned that we change places, she seemed only too happy to oblige."

I had some difficulty believing that Cee Cee was happy to oblige to anything… especially something coming from Paul. I raised my eyebrows skeptically and began to march along the path that my previous partner had followed. Besides, Cee Cee _so_ wouldn't do that to me.

"Right Paul, nice try though. You had the whole I-care-for-others thing down pat. Now really, what are you doing here and where's Cee Cee?" I could hear Paul walking calmly behind me his breathing perfectly fluent while mine was severely laboured - from both being frightened and the walking.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds as he continued to trail behind me. Was the sick pervert taking a nice gander at my butt? I didn't even bother to turn around and lash out at him. That's how tired I was. I was just so horrified that all of this managed to occur in one day and how somehow, Paul seemed to be at the very root of it.

I realized that he had stopped moving and I let out a big sigh, turning to him in exasperation. He simply stared back at me with his full lips contorted into that God-forsaken smirk. Oh, how I'd love to smack it right off his pretty little face…

"How long are we going to play this game?" He stunned me with this one, really. I'm usually on the ball when it comes to direct questions but I wasn't aware that we were involved in a 'game' in the first place. But, I digress. I was interested in what he had to say so I merely shrugged impatiently,

"What game, Paul?" With two strides of his long legs he was practically pushing himself right up against my body. The cologne that I had smelled earlier on the bus began to waft around us, ensnaring my senses. I swear, that is the _only _reason that I let him get that close to me. It's not like I'm warm for the guys form or anything… I just happen to like a good smell every once and a while – especially since I probably didn't smell like a rosebush at the moment.

Paul took my chin in his strong hand and tilted it upwards so that we made direct eye contact. His intense blue gaze ran over the volumes of my face searchingly, as though he had a secret and was sure I knew of it. His tender breath was caressing my skin and I felt his body's warmth almost radiating from him. As hard as I tried, I couldn't tear myself away– well, maybe I didn't try _that_ hard. I was horrible and I knew it. I'm a one-man woman and Jesse was that man for me and I was more certain of this than I was of the fact that Paul worked alongside the Devil… so that's pretty damn sure.

I put my hand onto his chest to try and goad him away from me but instead it just lay flat, receiving a tingling sensation from the rise and fall of his chest. Something, I couldn't help but take note of, Jesse didn't have. Suddenly I was filled with grief and compassion for Jesse who never really had the chance to enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

I could feel my eyes starting to water and I could have kicked myself if it weren't for Paul's response interrupting my deep thoughts,

"The game where I chase you and you deny your true feelings for me."

I wouldn't have been more flabbergasted if he had slapped me. The gall of this guy! I mean, to assume that I am head over heels in love with him, when I am so obviously taken by another!

This time my hand did as originally intended and shoved Paul's rigid body away from me and my face screwed up in utter mortification. I had had enough,

"You really are a sick bugger, you know that?" I screamed, only I didn't say bugger, "You just can't get the picture that I chose Jesse and I never – and will never – want to be with you! So you can just –" at this, I told him to go and do something very nasty to Kelly Prescott and I could have sworn his cheeks had turned slightly pink. This was a momentous day! I, Susannah Simon, made Paul Slater blush! Much to my disappointment however, it wasn't a blush of embarrassment, as I soon found out.

With that comment, I spun around on my heel and almost ran further down the path towards the campsite, which could be miles away for all I knew. I so would have spat at Paul at that moment, if only it weren't so, um, gross.

I had jogged fast enough to get out of Paul's view but just when I thought I was in the clear, I felt something strong come into contact with the back of my knees and my legs gave way, causing my whole body to go down with them.

I wasn't too happy to hear that I made a distinctive "oompf!" as my face brutally smacked against the gravel. Hey, at least I didn't scream… that I would never have lived down.

Paul forcefully shoved his knee into the small of my back and carelessly held my arms – of which I had been flailing hopelessly - back with one hand. He had me pinned down and I hated it. I was trapped and let me tell you, it is the most distressing feeling possible, especially when a full-grown tank like Paul lies down on top of you.

The gravel was drilling into my bare legs and it would have done the same with my face if Paul hadn't lifted it up. He held my head in his hand and bent down so that our lips brushed lazily against one another. Under normal circumstances I may have mildly enjoyed another kiss, but considering I was being nailed into the ground it was kind of hard to think romantic thoughts.

"Oh, Suze, you know I would never do anything like that to a girl. Well, except maybe for you. I could definitely make an exception." The red tinges of fury slowly started to disappear from his face as he spoke and grinned wolfishly, "You hurt me, you know that? I hate to do things like this to you – actually that's a lie – but sometimes you just make me so _mad_." I swear, Paul practically snarled at that word. Oh, I'm so scared.

"Yeah, great basis for a relationship," I said sarcastically, my voice coming out in little puffs of air due to the small amount of oxygen I was receiving. If he ever let me up, he was so going to die a very slow and painful death. Maybe I could feed him to Tad's dad as I sort of I'm-sorry-for-the-loss-of-your-son gift? Or maybe I should rip out his soul and let him live in that creepy Shadowland?

While I was contemplating Paul's homicide possibilities, I felt something damp and wet hit me smack dab on my nose. I glared at him in shock. Did he just _spit_ on me? Ew. I mean, that is the most immature and disgusting thing a person can do! I know that I fully thought of doing the very same thing to him before but still –

My thoughts were once again interrupted by a loud crackle booming overhead and I looked up to see lightening split through the sky… followed by a torrential downpour.

That's it. I fully wanted to die right here on the cold, wet gravel… not so much with Paul on top of me, though. Nothing can ever go right in my life, it's this huge failure. I am cursed, I swear. I am stuck on some secluded mountaintop quite a bit away from civilization during a murderous thunder storm with hell's son. Great. I tell you, I should get a prize for going along so placidly with all this world spits out at me.

Just then, through the etched lines of the rain I saw the faint shimmer of someone materializing. _Jesse!_ I couldn't help but pray. It was stupid of me, I know, to think that he would show up amidst all this crappiness but whatever… a girl can dream.

Tad, now fully solid, strode up to the two of us who stared at him stupidly. My clothes were soaked and I was pretty sure you could see right through them. My hair clung limply to my face and I'm guessing I looked like some sort of hairy beast. A werewolf, perhaps. Just my luck that when I am trying my best to look good I end up resembling a hideous mythical creature.

"Come now, is that any way to treat a lady?" Tad chided, grabbing Paul by the shoulders and shoving him off of my back. He mercifully reached out for my hands and I gratefully took them. Once I was hauled to my feet, I could see that my legs were a little worse for wear but the rain was rinsing off most of the blood. I quickly wiped my hair away from my face, though I did not dare to look at my clothes for I knew, just by the way Paul was gaping hungrily at my body, just how bad the whole wet-clothes situation was.

And so the three of us stood there in the pouring rain, not knowing what to do, given the situation. I desperately wanted to knee Paul repeatedly in the groan but for now, I settled for crossing my arms over my chest and seeking shelter beneath a large willow tree.

"You'll never make it to the camp," Tad said reproachfully as he came to stand beside me. Paul, I noticed, at least had the decency to go and find his own tree, even though he was within ear range. "I've been there and it's pretty far away. Lucky for you though, I know these mountains. My dad and I used to go hunting here all the time," I glanced up at him and was surprised to see a brief flash of misery in his eyes before his face hardened again. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Before he thought he was a vampire, I mean."

By the next tree, I heard Paul snort with amusement. Ignorant people like that simply deserve to die, I thought.

It was then, despite all of the madness, that I finally took notice to what Tad was actually wearing. It was early in the morning before, give me a break. What I had mistaken for a vest was actually a life jacket, and a defective one at that. All of the floatation material must have fallen out of it because now it just flopped around Tad's naked torso. Oh my God… he was in his bathing suit! Well, duh Suze, he did die while water-skiing. I couldn't help but run a measuring eye over Tad's hard, chiseled body. God, I had forgotten how beautiful he was. Ugh, I really am disgusting! We're all about to die of pneumonia (except for Tad of course being already deceased) and here I was thinking about some ghost's muscled body! I am such a tool.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Tad continued, "there's a cabin a few minutes from here in a clearing deeper into the woods. It's pretty deserted now but it will do until the storm lets up."

I felt myself nod numbly, too exhausted to put up a fight about staying in someone's old, musty cottage on Mount Nowhere. I then became acutely aware of how little I was wearing and how ridiculously cold it had become. The dark, menacing clouds overhead had done a significant number on the very little warmth the mountains received and now my breath was condensing into little clouds in front of my face.

I gave an involuntary shudder and then, astonishingly, I felt something thick and damp drape around my shoulders. I turned around instantly only to see yet another naked torso, its beauty exceeding that of the first, if that was even possible. Paul looked down sheepishly at his feet and then walked in front of me as he followed Tad through the forest. I could not believe it. Paul took his only shirt _off his back_ and put it on me. I was more baffled by the mere fact that he had taken the time to think of someone other than himself. Was Paul truly changing? Nah. This _was _the guy who up until a few minutes ago tried to make me a grave in the gravel path. For whatever the reason, the added weight of the shirt on my bare shoulders was much appreciated.

We didn't speak a word to one another as the three of us trudged through the thickening mud, Paul trailing behind Tad and me taking up the rear. I still wasn't over the initial shock of Paul's selfless act as I gazed at his bare back. I wasn't nearly about to be polite at say thank you, though. I hadn't quite forgotten who he is… or perhaps was. No, Suze! I had to keep informing myself, giving my head a little shake. Paul Slater was Paul Slater… _the _Paul Slater that tried to kill you and tear you and Jesse apart. My heart lurched at the thought of him and I felt a sickening longing for home. I'd give anything just to be sitting in my room, drinking hot chocolate and talking to Jesse again, and then I remembered. Jesse was living at the Mission now, quite a distance from me. This would not do and I made a mental note to bring this issue up with Father Dominic.

A few minutes into our trudge, the trees became less abundant and what little rain they were shielding us from before pelted down on us, practically driving me into the ground. In front of Tad I could barely make out a small, brown cabin sitting literally, in the middle of nowhere. As we walked right up to it, I could then make out the fine – well more like heinous – details. There was a grand total of one window on the cabin, placed prominently beside the front door – or should I say entrance because it seemed to lack an actual door. The shutters were gray and peeling and they looked as though the slightest gust of wind would rip them right off. Well, that's pretty well how the entire shack looked. Was it just me, or was it leaning surreptitiously to the left?

Paul spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever, "Welcome home."

I groaned as the two men walked cautiously through the gaping hole where the door should have been. OK, I admit it, I was afraid. I kept picturing that a soon as I stepped into it, the roof would cave in and I'd be joining the many people I'd mediated. Not that this would be a bad thing, of course. It _would_ solve all of the problems in my life.

Despite my restraint to enter, I sighed deeply and finally got out of the rain which I could have sworn was forming into ice pellets.

The first thing that hit me when I stepped inside was the overwhelming stench of… well actually, it smelt like death. I'd seen enough bodies in my day to know what it smells like and I can tell you, this cabin reeked of it. It took all of my strength not to hurl all over Tad, who had the misfortune of standing in front of me.

I couldn't see a thing in the Cabin of Death so I threw out my arms in front of me, groping the darkness. Then I found something hard and rather muscle-y… I realized that I had my hand wrapped firmly around Paul's arm, but it was comforting so I didn't let go.

"Um, so what do we do now?" I said to no one in particular. Suddenly, something in front of me burst into flames and I threw my arm up in front of my eyes to guard them against the blinding brightness.

"Sorry about that," I heard Tad say. I slowly lowered my arm and was delighted to find a fire lit in a small alcove. How he managed to do this was a mystery to me but I wasn't about to complain when something good finally happened.

From the flickering light the fire was casting, I was able to see around the small cabin. I guess at one point it might have been quite nice, judging by the fact that there was a small kitchen and a large bed in the corner. Now everything was covered with dust and mold and I'm scared to think of what has been living out here, rodent wise.

Paul and Tad were already sitting in front of the fire with their hands out. They made a space for me in between so I plopped down awkwardly and handed Paul back his shirt.

"Thanks…" my traitorous mouth said. What can I say? I'm too polite for my own good.

Paul rewarded me with one of his all-knowing smirks but didn't meet my eyes, thank God. Maybe he finally understood the severity of what he did and the consequences that will come of it. Yes, that's it, feel my wrath!

There was a pregnant pause as we were all at a loss for words. It would have been dead silent if it weren't for the rolling thunder and, oh yeah, the sound of my teeth chattering.

"Look Suze," Paul whispered, finally breaking the stillness. I leaned towards him, not wanted to miss a word if this was his apology. I've always wondered what an apology from Paul Slater would sound like. I half expected angels to come down and sing his heavenly praise. I was fully prepared for the greatest I'm-sorry-for-being-such-a-jerk-can-you-ever-forgive-me? when he went,

"You shouldn't say stupid things like that or you'll just keep on getting your ass kicked." Whoa. That was officially the biggest let down of my life. I could practically feel Tad rolling his eyes and I was glad he was on my side.

What an idiot! He makes it sound as thought _I'm _the one who needs to be apologizing when I am fully not the one who inflicted bodily harm. I hated him for who he was and I couldn't believe I'd thought he could ever be someone else.

I let out a frustrated cry and had half a mind to stalk away haughtily and go lie alone in the corner… but then again I didn't want to end up a Suze-sicle. No, I definitely chose to stay by the nice toasty fire but I threw Paul the dirtiest look possible and lay down on the ground, my back to him.

"Thanks for helping us, Tad. You've been great really," I said, looking into his eyes and forcing a smile. Then under my breath I mumbled with as much icy edge I could muster, "I hate you Paul Slater, I hope you die. Goodnight." I chirped this last word with as much mock contentment as I could muster.

As if I could ever really get to sleep, but I was going to let him think I could.

Even with my eyes shut I felt them resign as well, laying down somewhat close to me – for body heat purposes only, I told myself.

I had finally stopped shivering but now I had bigger things to worry about. Like trying to ensure that nothing crawly or mouse-like climbs into my hair or –heaven forbid – my mouth during the night.

The storm continued to rage outside and the thunder and wind roared with such a fury that the cabin shook and creaked warningly. I tried as hard as I could to block out all the sounds and freaky thoughts by filling my dreams with Jesse. Considering the fact that I _was_ dreaming, I was shocked to realize that I had managed to fall asleep. I could practically see Jesse's handsome, tanned face and long, lean body standing above me. His billowy white cotton shirt was tickling my face as he leaned over my head. His perfectly white teeth were standing out amidst the darkness of the cabin as he scowled.

Wait, why would I be dreaming of Jesse in this dirty old cabin? What was wrong with me? I couldn't even picture him on a beach with his shirt off or even smiling!

This deliberation would have been enough to rouse me from my sleep but when I went to open my eyes, I realized that they had been wide open all along. Jesse leaning over me was no longer just a dreamy image but my cold and harsh reality.

I opened my mouth to say something but found myself transfixed by his steadfast, narrow-eyed gaze. To tell the truth, it looked as though Jesse had swallowed one of Dopey's socks after a wrestling tournament, needless to say, they are disgusting. Well, that's how he looked: kind of both hurt and repulsed at the same time as he stared at something lower than my head.

I soon became aware of something lumpy lying across my midriff and as my gaze moved toward the unknown object, I saw the object to be an arm… and a fairly large one at that. Even though I already knew, I followed the direction of the arm, horrified to find it lead directly to the sleeping form pushed right up next to me: Paul.

Paul had been cuddling me during the night and now Jesse, fully present in all of his ghostly hotness, was witnessing the indiscretion first hand.

Then Jesse cleared his throat.

Give me Dopey's socks any day.

_Ta Ta for now! It's 1:16 am… REVIEW TIME! _

_Luv,_

_Lyanne_


	4. Blackmail

_Hey guys! Sorry this chappie took so long! It's now 3:00 a.m. _

_I have no life._

_Anywho, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You're all amazing and I hope you like this next part of the story. As for all the "is it J/S or P/S" questions, I'm sorry to say that I have come to the decision that I'm not going to tell you…I just love the suspense. Sorry but that's the way this cookie is crumbling. _

_Yup so now I'm blabbing on and I'm sleep deprived so please RR_

_Love, Lyanne_

**Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own anything written below. Don't sue.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Honestly now, what normal person sneaks up on another and tries to fondle them during the night? Wait a minute, who am I kidding? This is Paul Slater, the very epitome of abnormal. Not that I'm any better than he is of course, being a mediator and all. Talking to the recently deceased is not that high up on society's "ordinary" person list, you know.

Anyways, while I was trying to shrug Paul's heavy arm off and stumble to my feet, Jesse took a few steps backwards and stared at me in disbelief,

"Susannah?"

How is it that with just that one, forlorn word, Jesse can make me feel as though I am the absolute scum of the universe? Needless to say I have no doubt that I actually am, but still.

I am so whipped.

I almost drowned in the depths of his eyes as he silently questioned me, the burning fire casting eerie shadows upon his face. Guilt swept over me in waves and I couldn't bring myself to continue looking at him. Instead, I settled for my usual course of action which was suddenly becoming mesmerized by the unexpectedly fascinating pattern of the floorboards.

I sat on my haunches where I had once been lying and I flinched as I felt Paul stir beside me. Just like in one of those horror movies where the camera zooms in on the sleeping person's face, Paul's eyes snapped wide open and I saw him quickly assess the situation. He was obviously completely aware of his move on me during the night and was looking upon our horrified faces with what could only be described of as immense satisfaction. He had struck a chord and was loving every minute of it. The jerk actually had the nerve to grin suggestively at me! He sat up and stretched nonchalantly.

Leave it to Paul to break the awkward silences,

"So Rico decided to show up after all," he laughed, sounding perfectly awake. At this comment I felt Jesse stiffen a few feet away from me.

It was only then that I noticed that Tad was no longer in the cabin. Well that's great. There's another reason for Jesse to suspect that Paul and I got it on during the night. Tad was so dead - well, you know what I mean.

"Jesse," I began while giving Paul his well-deserved death-glare, "It's not what it looks like."

Wow. How cliché can I get? Lucky for me the guy that I'm talking to hasn't seen enough movies – not to mention television – to recognize a huge cliché when he's heard one.

Paul, however, was a different story,

"Aw, c'mon Simon, don't act all innocent in front of lover-boy here."

I swear I could have shot him. As Paul gracefully stood up and walked towards the entrance to the dirty cabin, I blissfully imaged taking one of those huge guns like in _Terminator _and firing thousands of bullets through his body, laughing manically in the background. Who ever said I had issues to work out?

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone then," he winked and walked outside where I could see the sun beginning to rise. The storm had thankfully subsided and the mountaintop was simply returning to its original state of gloom and dreariness

And then I was left to my own devices to face Jesse alone. Damn Paul.

I opened my mouth to speak again but to my great surprise, Jesse rushed over and knelt in front of me.

"_Querida, _did he hurt you?"

Well knock me over with a feather.

He began to gingerly trace his fingers over my face and bare shoulders, as though searching for bruises, much to my chagrin. I gave an involuntary shudder as I reacted to his caress.

"No, Jesse, I'm fine. We just got a little off course on our way to the campsite and then it started to rain so Tad –who is a ghost now by the way- told us about their old hunting cabin so we came here and stayed over night…" It was then that I continued to babble on about how I was scared of poisonous demonic insects crawling into my mouth and what would probably have happened if we didn't sleep close enough together. I'm pretty sure my incomprehensible story contained the words 'ghost' and 'sexual predators'.

After what seemed to be about an hour of me talking, Jesse finally shook his head in disbelief.

"Nothing happened though. I swear, _nothing._" I made sure to emphasize this fact and I could only hope he caught my drift. Jesse is not exactly known to be quick on the uptake.

Amazingly, Jesse took his gaze away from his physical inspection of my body and fastened it on my face.

"I know, Susannah, I believe you. You must know that it is Slater than I do not trust so much."

Yeah well, he shouldn't.

"Besides," he continued, a slow and sardonic smile creeping up onto his face, "You have had a hard enough night, what with having to sleep beside someone who tried to kill you."

This is so true.

My relief in Jesse's coolness overwhelmed me and I threw my arms around his neck, practically clinging to him for dear life. He so understands me. Is it any wonder why I love him?

I felt his arms encircle me as I buried my head into his neck, basking in his wonderful presence once again.

"I'm so glad you came!" I whispered and managed to smile in spite of the situation.

One of his hands made its way into my tangled sorry excuse for a mane of hair and fortunately he only ran it down it, instead of through it. It would be a sorry day when I'd actually have to pry myself away from Jesse's gentle touch.

"How could I not? You called me so I am here." Called? I didn't even remember talking about him until I remembered the dream I'd had. Whoa. I really do have to be more careful about what I think up in my subconscious states.

A streak of sunlight –or more like a bright cloud- managed to break through the dust encrusted window of the Beaumont's cabin. I dared not even look around my current residence knowing full well that I would not like what I saw.

Instead, I proceeded to grab Jesse's hand and drag him out of the shack without a look back. That memory is definitely something I would love to keep in the past, thank you very much.

Paul and Tad were standing together outside and appeared to be in deep conversation. Gee, for two guys who'd only just met each other the day before, they sure seemed to be hitting it off.

I caught Tad looking at me and then he said something quickly to Paul who turned around and replaced his contemplative frown with that shit-disturbing grin of his.

"So, we all sorted out?" He asked, falling in line behind Jesse, of whom I was still dragging behind me. I continued to stomp haughtily through the forest although I had no idea where I was going. I wasn't about to let any of them know, though.

"Piss off, Paul," I snapped as Tad and Jesse fell in step with me. Paul through his arms up as if in defeat and shrugged. Beside me I could see Jesse smiling at my comment and could only imagine how much he wanted to hurt Paul at the moment. Oh, don't we all.

"I went to the camp this morning before you two woke up," Tad informed me. I was pleased to see that he had taken the role as guide because I sure as hell would have gotten us lost. "They did a head count and know that you two didn't make it."

Great. How embarrassing will it be to show up unscathed many hours late with Paul Slater? People will probably gossip about how we ditched just to go make out or something. Ew, please. Paul is so passé. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

It was then that Jesse finally spoke to the other man beside me. I'm guessing he already knew about Tad's tragic death considering he's part of that whole ghostly connection.

"It really was fortunate that you happened to have that old hunting cabin on this particular mountain," he said. I couldn't help note a hint of something else… suspicion?

"Yeah, I guess," Tad continued to look ahead although there we were pretty much surrounded by only trees and grass. How fascinating can _that_ be?

When I glanced over at Jesse, I recognized his familiar pensive expression, the one where he seems to be about a million miles away. I dared not speak to any of them because the tension between us all was uncomfortably thick. I'd hate it if one of us snapped. I know that I was pretty close.

We walked for a few minutes in almost a deafening silence, except of course for an aggravatingly cheerful humming coming from Paul. At least one of us was having a good time.

It was just when I thought I was about to die of awkwardness that we came upon the gravel road and into light that the trees had been shading from us.

I would have been only too happy to continue trudging stubbornly along the path when Jesse grabbed my arm and turned me abruptly to face him,

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah! What happened to your legs!" I stopped and looked down. I had been so caught up in all of the night's occurrences that I had forgotten about the nice scrapes – of which were quite attractively oozing with something I'd rather not know of- I had acquired. Think fast Suze, I prodded myself. I couldn't very well be all, 'Oh yeah Paul sexually harassed me yesterday. He fully knocked me down and jumped on top of me and dove right in with a kiss.' Uh-huh. That was so not going to fly. I settled for the oh-so-casual,

"Oh, that. I fell as I was jogging up the mountain. It's fine," I waved my hand trying to tell him to forget and shot another well earned death glare at Paul who was laughing his head off. Unfortunately for him, Jesse noticed this too,

"I do not see what is so funny about this, Slater," he pointed to my battered legs, "those scrapes are infected and could get worse if they aren't tended to."

Just my luck. First the whole issue with my feet and now this. Maybe I'll be in such bad condition that they'd have to send me home! Thank you, Paul!

Tad watched us all with an amused expression as Paul rolled his eyes and sauntered over to me.

"Please, Simon's tough. They're nothing but a couple of scratches, de Silva. Relax." With that, Paul took his sweater -the same one that had been over my shoulders, might I add- and put one foot on it, tearing it into two shreads. I watched in disbelief as he crouched down and tied a piece around each of my legs, shielding the world from all of their oozing glory.

I stared agape at him as he straightened imperturbably and continued with Tad down the road. This really was mind-boggling. Two acts of Slater-kindness in twenty-four hours? I was impressed! Granted, my infection really was his own fault but since when does he take responsibility for his own actions? I now have a whole new respect for this sweater and was almost glad that I could keep it. Almost.

I turned to see Jesse staring evilly in Paul's direction but flushed visibly when he noticed me looking at him. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gently tugged him forward,

"It's alright, Jesse, really. They have a first-aid station at the camp so they can fix me right up." This, of course, was untrue. I had no idea if such a station actually existed but it was all I could think of that would convince him to keep walking. I definitely didn't want him to leave and I certainly didn't want him hurting Paul… not yet, anyway.

My words had their desired affect as Jesse and I followed Tad and Paul. He put his arm around my waist in what I would like to think of as a possessive action but I think he was only trying to help make my walking easier, due to my sausage legs. I could only hope that the camp was not that far away.

* * *

To say that everyone made a little fuss over Paul and my return would be the greatest understatement in the history of the universe. As soon as the four of us –well two as far as anyone else was concerned- showed up, those who were not out searching freaked out. They ran amuck in a frenzy to tell everyone else they knew of our return and some others just stared at me in all my decrepit and weary magnificence.

A flock of his usual female admirers instantly surrounded Paul with a gust of "Ohmigods!" and they shoved me, the injured one, aside.

Surprisingly, Sister Ernestine rushed over with Adam and Cee Cee and ushered me into –you'll never guess- a first aid tent. I'm not kidding. They actually had all these antibiotics and pads lined up on a table beside a long bench that I got to lie down on. Jesse followed us into the small room and watched with rapt interest as Sister E. took off Paul's handy work with some tuts and then disinfected and re-bandaged my legs. And I was so looking forward to going home. Damn Sister Ernestine and her Red Cross training!

Afterwards, Cee Cee led me silently to what would be our tent (all six feet of it) and graciously helped me change out of carefully selected blood and dirt streaked ensemble – an event of which Jesse, with an encouraging smile, modestly bowed out of.

I had almost forgotten the fact that Cee Cee was the one who made that entire hellish experience happen by ditching me for Adam. She was packing away my dirty clothes and unraveling a sleeping bag for me beside, and I mean right beside, her own. I had managed to finally locate my toiletries and was brushing the lost cause I had for hair when I confronted her,

"By the way, thanks a lot for the whole sticking-Suze-with-Paul thing,. I really appreciate it…" I tried to add as much disgust to my voice as possible but I was pretty unsuccessful, considering my exhaustion.

My friend perceptibly paled; a feat of which I had previously considered impossible for someone like her.

"I'm so sorry, Suze," she spurted, as though she had been holding her breath this whole time, "It's just that he kinda cornered me and started asking me all these hard questions and he confused me and then before I knew it, he had totally blackmailed me." Paul does have a tendency to do this to people. I guess it was the fact that I was sort of relieved he hadn't tied her up somewhere that I was about to tell Cee Cee not to worry about it. That is until she mumbled under her breath,

"The jerk has something on me."

This got me. I know Paul is sneaky and conniving and knows a lot of disturbing things about other people, but he has something on Cee Cee? Something that I, her best friend, am unaware of? There is just no justice in this world.

I was just about to ask her what detail could possible possess her to give in to the like of Paul when Debbie popped her head into the tent.

"Ohmigosh Suze, so you're OK, right? We were all so worried about you and Paul last night… it must have been terrible!

She is such an airhead. She said this as though she were egging me on to confesses to Paul and I having steamy sex among the dew covered leaves or something. Who does she think we are? _Tarzan _and _Jane_?

I just rolled my eyes and followed after Debbie, leaving Cee Cee alone with her thoughts. I found Jesse waiting for me outside the tent and he held out his hand to help me to my feet.

We walked together towards the main tent where I was told Sister Ernestine had wanted to see me.

"She called your mother and Andy and told them the whole story," Jesse said and my face brightened. I was careful not to look at him and spoke quietly,

"Do I get to leave? 'Cause you know, I don't know how much more I can take of this." I gave him a halfhearted smile but it wasn't returned as Jesse's was clearly thinking about something else with this worried expression. I grabbed his large strong hand and intertwined my fingers with his. This didn't trigger the desired sexual reaction from him of which he'd wrap his arms around me and kiss me until I suffocated but, whatever. Beggars can't be choosers.

Once inside her tent, Sister E. handed me her cell phone –something I don't own- and stared at me with a startling amount of contempt.

It took about a half an hour to explain to a semi-hysterical mother that I wasn't about to have both of my legs amputated and this resulted in my mother saying, "Oh, sweetie I'm so proud of you for staying there after all of this! I'm so lucky to have such a strong daughter."

Well, there you have it. I can't very well ask to come home after _that._ My life sucks.

After a brief lecture from Sister E. about my responsibilities as Vice President and my apparent disregard for the rules, I left her tent to go meet up with Jesse and planned on skillfully avoiding Paul who was roaming around looking for God-knows-what.

It was then I realized that Jesse was gone. As in left me. As in I didn't even get to kiss him again and thank him. As in I am now fully alone once again with Paul. Someone kill me now, please or I may just be forced to do it myself.

I was so shocked that Jesse would just leave without saying goodbye and even more so to feel the prickling of tears behind my eyes. I ran as fast as my heavily bandaged sausage legs could carry me and collapsed in a tired heap on my sleeping bag. The one good thing that had happened on this lousy weekend had left me. Score one for Suze.

* * *

I guess I had fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I was encased in darkness one again. I struggled to find my way out of the tent and when I got outside, I could see a faint flickering in the distance, accompanied by the strong scent of smoke.

Idly I made my way over to the bonfire and my stomach gave a sickening growl at the sight of the marshmallows and hotdogs burning over the flames.

Everyone that had come along was sitting around the fire and talking amiably with his or her neighbour. Dopey, I couldn't help but notice, was getting a nice tongue workout with Debbie Mancuso. And I'm not talking about them having a verbal conversation, either.

When Adam and Cee Cee saw me, they waved me over and I sat in between them. Cee Cee was still eerily silent but Adam was as talkative as ever,

"Hello, sleepy-head! I made a hot dog just for you… I bet you're starving." I was stunned by how disgustingly fast I wolfed it down and a second one after that. When I was finally sated, one of the band geeks whipped out his guitar and started playing, "Home on the Range." The strange thing is, everyone actually joined in and started to sing. As cheesy as I knew it was, I couldn't help but laugh along with them and I was surprised to think, _after all of that, am I actually having a good time?_

I was seriously contemplating this when a warm hand slowly traced the back of my neck. I froze and sat up straight, looking around the fire at all of the illuminated faces. I could see pretty well everyone around me smiling and singing… everyone, that is, for the one person who was unaccounted for. Paul.

"Sorry to interrupt Happy Hour, Suze," Paul whispered right into my ear as his finger continued to unnervingly stroke the back of my neck, "But I'd like you to come with me somewhere."

The singing was loud enough that no one managed to hear my lovely response,

"Frig off, Paul," only I didn't say frig, "you can't actually believe I'd go anywhere with you."

I could practically feel Paul's gaze boring into me as he hardened at my harsh words. His caress of my neck turned into more of a grasp than a gentle touch,

"You will if you have reason to," he spat at me in a wolfish growl. For some reason this made me think of Jesse and how he promised he wouldn't exorcise him if I'd go to his stupid shifter lessons. He couldn't possible mean that… right?

I spun around on my seat to see his handsomely chiseled face thrown into high relief, the flames making his malevolent smirk appear even more sick and twisted than usual.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, wanting so badly to choke him.

He put out his hand in front of my face to help me up, trying to be the gentleman that Jesse is. His malicious grin broadened,

"Consider this another one of my lessons."

_C'est ca… REVIEW S.V.P.!_


	5. So Dead

**Chapter 5**

After warding off the vicious what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing glares from Adam and Cee Cee, and the many jealous sneers of practically all the girls around the circle, I reluctantly followed Paul away from the campfire, dragging my feet along the way. It's not like I actually had a choice. He had once again managed to manipulate me into doing what he wanted by playing the very old and very tiresome, 'I'm going to exorcise your boyfriend,' card. He was the master of coercion and he knew it.

The silence of the night seemed to settle upon us as I trudged morosely towards a nest of trees, quite a bit away from the obnoxious off-key singing coming from the light behind us.

Suddenly Paul stopped and turned around, practically staring a hole into my face with those damned blue eyes of his. All that could be heard now was a faint chirping of crickets and unfortunately, the sound of my breath coming out in short puffs of air. _How _does he always do this to me? I made a mental note to ask him for future Jesse-seducing purposes.

"So listen, Suze," he began, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. I was almost startled to see a pretty serious expression plastered on his face as he kept eye-contact with me. So he wanted to talk, did he? Okay, I'll talk,

"You know what? I am so sick and tired of your stupid little mind games, Paul! You think you can just blackmail me into doing whatever you ask and ok, I'll admit, I fully agreed to the shifter lessons, but you've gone too far today. I don't want to be any closer to you than I have to and just so you know, the only reason I'm here right now is because of Jesse. I really lo – uh – care about him. A lot. And there's nothing you can do about that because I hate you. So get over it."

I inhaled sharply after finishing my tirade and I would have continued to give it to him if he hadn't put up a hand to stop me – oh, and if he didn't suddenly look so pained.

I stood defiantly with my hands on my hips, wishing with every fiber of my being I could be somewhere else. Paul was making this camping trip so much harder than it already was but I couldn't help think that I might have gone too far. Even though it's not like he hasn't heard any of that before.

"God, Suze, assume the worst, why don't you. I only asked you to come here so I could formally apologize, you know, for everything."

This was so un-Paul-like that I actually gasped and took a step back. He continued to talk but everything around me seemed to freeze and his words didn't quite reach me. All I could hear was, _Paul Slater, sorry, Paul Slater, sorry, _two words I would never dream to be in the same sentence.

When I finally got over the initial shock of his obvious vocabulary glitch, I caught the final piece of his speech,

"-and I realize that you two are together now, but I mean, c'mon Suze, what can he give you that I can't?"

This question was so innocently asked that he had me floored. Truth was, there wasn't really anything Jesse could offer me physically. This is where Paul blatantly had the upper hand. But where the relationship was concerned, Jesse schooled Paul in so many more ways than one. Not to mention he hasn't tried to kill me… unlike _someone_ I knew.

However, in a sudden rush of kindness, I neglected to share these thoughts with him. Instead I settled for my ever-so-cool,

"What?" Oh yeah. I can so tell why he wants me.

Paul just rolled his eyes and looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Think about it, Suze. I mean, he's a ghost for God's sake. He can't take you out anywhere or have you over for dinner. Even if he had money his pants are so tight he'd never be able to put it anywhere."

I made a face and this obvious stab at Jesse's fashion sense – or lack thereof. I happened to think they were rather sexy… only on him, of course. I took umbrage at his first comment.

"I just can't believe you," I huffed, rubbing my arms to shield them from the cool night air. It didn't click until now just how far out we'd actually come from everyone else. Sister Ernestine was not going to be happy. Neither, I couldn't help think, would Kelly Prescott. "Do you actually think that I would be so shallow as to _care _about all of that stuff? I mean, sure, there are a few problems that might arise but it's not like I can't handle it! First of all, Jesse is-" I broke off mid-sentence, choking on my words.

What was I doing? I do _not_ need to explain my love life.

I shook my head and scoffed at my own lunacy. Since when do I confide in Paul Slater?

"Jesse is what?" Paul smirked, taking his hands out of his pocket and walking slowly towards me. I stepped away out of his reach until my back was pressed against the cool hard ridges of a tree. Paul placed both of his arms on either side of my face, pinioning me in between. He really was so predictable.

The only thing I couldn't have foreseen was my heart beginning to pound almost deafeningly against my rib cage. The last time I had been this close to him I had been asleep, hardly a romantic setting, considering I'm pretty sure I drool or something equally as heinous.

Paul's warm breath was welcomed against my face as his smiled to himself, like he could _hear_ all of the weird things my body was starting to do.

"You know," he whispered, "we're meant for each other, Susannah Simon. And the sooner you realize it, the better."

And with that, he kissed me. As per usual, on the lips.

You know, I never get this much action at home. It always has to be at some loser location, not to mention it's always with the wrong person. Not that there is anything wrong with Paul. Au contraire. His kisses were constantly deep and passionate and delivered, I'm afraid to say, hungrily. His tongue was pressing forcefully against my lips, aching to get into my mouth. I have no qualms about receiving such a compliment but there is definitely a place and time for everything… and this was not right. Not right at all.

I would really love to say that while Paul was kissing me I kept my eyes wide open and was imagining myself throwing up, but that was definitely not how it went down. I did what a girl in love with one man but finds herself in another's embrace should never be caught dead doing:

I moaned.

I hate myself. The way I see it, somebody up there is out to get me. I figure it's the same person handing out those damned mediator badges.

Someone behind Paul cleared their throat. Someone distinctly masculine.

I tore my swollen lips away from Paul's and tried to push him off me with my hands. He simply groaned and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"Gerroff!" I ended up mumbling. With a longing look he took most of his body weight off of me and wheeled himself around the face the source of the voice.

Tad's aura light was shining brightly among the darkness, sending an eerie luminance throughout the heavy brush of trees.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet in an embarrassed manner. We both knew it. I was a dead woman. Tad could inform Jesse of what he'd just witnessed faster than I would have a chance to explain. Not that I could, I realized much to my chagrin.

"You weren't interrupting anything," I gushed, walking quickly towards him and away from Paul. "Um, so what's up?"

Tad managed to get over his fascination with the dirt beneath him and looked up at me, his eyes shining with purpose,

"I need you to exorcise me."

I reeled back in shock.

"No way, Tad! That's only as a last resort. We still have time to figure out why you're still hanging around, you know."

Tad shook his head in intense disagreement.

"I've been thinking it over, Suze. There's no reason why I shouldn't be in heaven right now."

My alarm deepened, and not because he was so certain that he _would _go to heaven. It was because for the first time since we've met, he knew my real name.

Weird.

Anyways, amidst my surprise, I noticed the tinge of desperation in his voice and felt a pang of sympathy for the guy. He really didn't want to be here anymore and I couldn't blame him. Hanging around while other live their lives isn't exactly a night at the Roxbury. I only hoped Jesse didn't feel as Tad did.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," I said, "We'll find a reason. You just have to kind of retrace your steps the day you died."

I could practically feel Paul rolling his eyes behind me and with two strides he walked up to Tad and said,

"Don't worry pal, I can get you home in no time," and before I could so much as smack him around a bit, Paul tugged Tad away from me and with his coy grin, they disappeared. Well actually, it was more like Tad disappeared and Paul just fell into an unconscious heap.

"Idiot!" I couldn't help but yell as I ran over to his lifeless body. He was going to bring Tad to the Shadowland before he could complete his unfinished business. That was just so…so Paul-like.

Without so much as a second thought, I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes and pictured the ceaseless hallway of doors and when I opened them, I was there. The same room I'd had so many nightmares about. The same fog billowing around my ankles.

And my Gladiator friend was on my like a wet cloth.

"You," he pointed at me with his lance thingy, "do not belong here."

"Yeah, yeah," I grunted irritably and pushed him aside. Shoving all my fears to the back of my mind, I began to run down the long corridor, screaming both of their names. I could have been running on the spot for all it mattered because the same doors kept passing me by.

After about the seventh time of calling out the most spiteful Paul-hating words possible, I finally caught view of his curly dark hair and my one-time boyfriend in front of him. Paul was standing nonchalantly with his arms crossed and coaxing Tad at the door.

And he was turning the doorknob.

"No, Tad, don't listen to him!" I screamed running full speed towards him. I was getting ready to tackle him to the ground - Tad, that is, not Paul – but just as I dived at his body, the door had opened a crack and with a brilliant flash of white light Tad Beaumont was sucked into the door. I, on the other hand, went flying face first onto the floor.

Picking myself up, I turned around to face Paul who was clapping mockingly.

"That was an Oscar-winning performance, Susie," he drawled and finally knelt down beside me.

My rage returned and washed away my insignificant embarrassment from my face-plant. Paul Slater was so going to die. I was going to see to it.

"You _jerk!_" I screeched, only I didn't say jerk. I scrambled to my feet and stood so I could stare down at him. I was contemplating which was better –kneeing him repeatedly in the groin or smashing his face in- when he stood up and began to walk, tut-tutting me as he stepped. I am not even kidding. He _turned his back on me. _

"Don't," I began, my fury practically eminating off of me, "you walk away from me, Paul Slater. Tad needed us to do something for him before he could rest peacefully but - but you just took him away before he had a chance!" My whole body was shaking so much that I struggled to get the words out. As much as I wanted to leave the place that had plagued my dreams, I figured it could wait. I wanted to make sure that Paul had much more than a bad headache when he returned to his body.

Gradually, he turned around.

"You're too much of a goodie-goodie, Suze," he chided, completely oblivious of how much of a dead man he was. "You should be happy because I did you a favor. I got rid of another pesky ghost so you don't have to worry about it."

I was imagining taking Gladiator-man's spike thing and using it as a spit to roast Paul's body over a fire.

"And plus," he continued, his all-knowing smirk returning once again, "I got you to return to the one place you-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I rushed at him and plowed my fist into his gut. He doubled over gasping for breath and I watched him pleasantly. Hah, I couldn't help smile, feel my wrath.

Just as I was about to smash up his perfect face, he grabbed my wrist and closed his eyes. In an instant I was jammed back into my body, the cold air of the forest sweeping over me.

I tried to open my eyes but the welcoming headache seemed to be splitting my head apart, ripping my eyes out along with it. I writhed in pain on the floor, my whole body convulsing as though a knife were twisting my insides. Then I remembered what Dr. Slaski had told me that day at the cannoli stand: _Sure, you have the ability. But it'll kill you. Stay away from the Shadow world. _If this is what death was like, I just wished it would hurry up and kill me because just as I was emptying out what little remained in my stomache, I could of sworn I heard a girl's voice saying, "It'll be okay, Suze."

When I finally got the strength to open my eyes, I saw Cee Cee hovering over me, her face contorted with concern. Whoa. Talk about déjà vu.

"Suze? Oh my God, thank you!" she cried, rubbing my back comfortingly, "When you didn't come back to the fire, I completely freaked! We went looking and then we found you and Paul unconscious on the ground." Her worried expression then changed into a serious secretive one. "Does this have to do with, you know, Jesse stuff?"

Um, hello? Did I look like I was in any condition to talk about 'Jesse stuff'? I think not.

My head was just beginning to clear up and I soon found that I was able to sit up and survey the area. Adam was leaning over Paul in same way that Cee Cee was over me, although he seemed to be having a little more trouble getting up than I did. Good, I couldn't help think but think. Suffer.

"Um, Suze?" Cee Cee gave me a little shake.

Might I add that this is not the best thing to do to someone who has just suffered a massive migraine? Cee Cee apparently missed that memo.

"It's just," I paused to choose my words carefully, "that I don't want you two saying anything to anyone, okay? We're both fine and we don't need doctors or anything…" I drifted off when she shook her head and her large violet eyes widened.

"I'm not so sure, you too looked unconscious! We should probably get you to Sister Ernestine." Cee Cee stood up meaningfully but at the same time my arm shot out and I was practically digging my nails into her white arm.

"Don't," I said through clenched teeth, "tell anyone. We're fine."

Cee Cee obviously got the message that my bitch quotient was supremely high and that I wasn't one to be fooled with at the moment.

I stood up quickly and noticed that beside me Paul was doing the same. I was still pretty pissed at him for what he did to Tad but I mean, c'mon, I didn't really want him to die. Yet.

"Killer headache," he grumbled with a wink. He brushed himself off as though he dropped unconscious everyday. Well, this is Paul Slater I'm talking about… maybe he does it for kicks? I hope I never find out.

The temperature had dropped several degrees since I was last in the forest and the luminescent moon was already high in the sky, signaling a very late hour.

I guess time really does fly when you're in limbo.

I'm such a freak.

Cee Cee and Adam navigated both Paul and I out of the woods and towards our respective tents. There was no smoke coming from the fire pit so I guess it's safe to assume it had been put out a while ago. A stillness had befallen the circle of tents at the campsite as everyone was fast asleep.

I was fully allowing Cee Cee to steer me around. I didn't trust myself in such a disoriented state.

Paul, however, still managed to retain every shred of ignorance he had been blessed with.

"Goodnight, Susie. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

I was way too tired to even snap back at him but as Cee Cee helped me into my sleeping bag, one thing Paul had said had me practically lying rigid with fear.

I was pretty sure he was totally serious about those bed bugs.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of the junior class of the Mission Academy chattering amiably amongst one another and someone poking me – rather painfully- on the cheek. I could see that the sky outside was downcast which didn't help my cause at all.

My head seemed to weigh more than Paul's ego did as I lifted it slightly to see who was forcing me awake.

Through squinted, heavy-lidded eyes I managed to say, "Whatchoodoin?" or something of the like.

Cee Cee looked down at me sympathetically.

"Sorry, but you have to get up. Sister Ernestine is doing attendance for breakfast. It's seven-thirty."

If ever I thought I would die, it would have been just then.

With a muffled scream I buried my head in my pillow. Cee Cee left me so that I could 'get ready'.

My 'getting ready' consisted of me throwing on a pair of my Abercrombie track shorts and a long sleeved Juicy Couture sweater of which I managed to nab for a quarter of the price. I didn't even want to think about how frizzy my hair was that morning so I settled for a ponytail. Hideous, I know, but it's better than resembling a yield sign.

Cautiously, I stepped out of the tent, fully aware of my train-wrecked appearance. I made my way over to the perfectly aligned benches that were set up in the center of the campsite.

Plopping myself down beside Adam with a grunt, I found a bread roll and shoved it into my mouth. As I chewed I glared evilly around the table as though daring anyone to make a comment about my zombie look or what I'd been up to the night before.

Finally, Adam spoke up,

"So Suze, today we're doing things like kayaking and stuff. Should be fun, right?" His too-cheery tone was enough to give the whole rouse away. Luckily, no one at our table had enough brain cells to catch on.

Cee Cee was scrutinizing me from behind the lenses of her glasses. I squirmed under her gaze as well as the equally disturbing one from Paul at the table beside ours.

I concentrated on my food while Sister E. called our names out. I kept silent except for my feeble "here" when Simon, Susannah was mentioned.

As the cloud in my head began to slowly lift, I found myself venturing a look around the breakfast table. I almost jumped for joy when I realized that I was not the only one looking particularly ghoulish with a ponytail. The majority of the girls, including Kelly, had their hair up and looked as though they made a desperate attempt at their make-up. Score one for Suze!

The morning's proceedings were pretty dull as we all walked sullenly in rows down to the water's edge where several rickety looking kayaks awaited us. The fact that we were still near the ocean was a plus but the whole strenuous labor part? Yeah, not so much.

"Each kayak can hold six students. Before you even ask you're going to be put into groups based on alphabetical order." This comment rewarded Sister Ernestine several groans and nasty names, many of which were coming from my eloquent brother, Brad.

She proceeded to pair the class into groups and several minutes later when almost all the groups were named, she turned her eyes on me.

"The last group consists of Prescott, Kelly; Rivers, Kyle; Simon, Susannah; Slater, Paul; Vickers, Jude and Webb, Cee Cee. That is all. Now you must stay close to the shoreline and know that there is to be no horseplay."

After I got over the initial glee of having Cee Cee in my group I realized she'd also called Paul and Kelly. Just my luck. You know, Father Dom was so right about me… I really am blessed. Hah right, and Brad Ackerman is a National Scholar.

We quickly stepped into the kayak and sat as we were instructed: the boys on the left and girls on the right. I sat quietly next to Paul who thankfully, said nothing. All the while I was cursing my father's last name for all it was worth. Although I did sort of pity Kelly who had to sit beside Kyle Rivers. Everyone knows he doesn't where deodorant and is probably the biggest dealer in our school.

As Jude Vickers pushed us off the shore so that we were in line with the other boats, I could have sworn Kelly was staring a hole in my back. After all, I totally stole her guy. Honestly though, she could have him for al I cared.

Once we were further into the water, everyone grabbed their paddles and began to stroke in succession. I, having no idea whatsoever to do, simply copied everyone else and moved the wooden stick thing around in a circle. Strangely though, it wasn't hitting the water when it came around.

The boat lurched forward with the combined strength of the men and I discovered much to my chagrin that I did not like kayaking at all. The boat wobbled constantly and I could hear the wood creaking beneath my feet. I could barely keep my balance, let alone paddle with the stupid oar. On one particular stroke the kayak shook menacingly and I gripped Cee Cee's bench in front of me in one frightened movement. My eyes flew open in shock as I looked around me and noticed everyone was laughing at my anxious convulsion.

Cee Cee gave me an encouraging smile while Paul grinned and leaned over towards me.

"It's okay, Suze. It's not like your life is in any sort of danger," he said, referring to our first encounter in the Shadow world.

I chose to say nothing as I put my hands firmly on the paddle and continued to stroke the air. Paul continued to watch me out of the corner his eye. Then he turned, his coy grin back on his face when he said,

"No, Suze, like _this._"

Which is when he put his arms around me and placed them over my hands on the paddle. His body was unnervingly warm against my freezing one as he turned the paddle so that the wide part was no longer parallel with the water. Then he moved my arms in the circular motion, connecting the paddle with the water. I became acutely aware of how he was rubbing himself against me and I shook him off forcefully.

"Um," I said conversationally, "Thanks."

He winked again. "Anytime." Only he specifically emphasized the _any_ part.

I tried closing my eyes and visualizing myself elsewhere, perhaps with Jesse, but soon realized the swaying motion of the kayak made me dizzier. The wind on the water was significantly stronger and colder than in the mountains where we at least had the trees to shelter us. I didn't even have the satisfaction of catching some rays as we propelled along near the shoreline, following the boats ahead of us. We had dawdled quite a ways away from the others, I noticed, due to my lack of navigational and paddling skills.

Kelly scoffed behind me and mumbled something under her breath. Then she cleared her throat and killed the awkard silence.

"Did you hear," she said, a bitter edge to her voice, "about Tad Beaumont? He totally took this huge wipe out while on the water and hit his head on a rock. I can't believe he died."

I was probably one of the first people to know this fact but I wasn't about to brag about it to Kelly. I couldn't very well be all, "Oh yeah, Tad? His ghost came to visit and he told me the story but then Paul dragged him to limbo and forced him into one of those mysterious doors." That would have gone over so well. So I kept quiet, which was something I was becoming increasingly good at.

"Apparantly," she continued, "his hunting cabin or something was up here and he was on this part of the ocean when it happened. What makes it even worse was that –"

I never got to find out what made Tad's death so much worse because just then, a petrifying thunk arose from my side of the kayak and before I knew it, I was cluching Paul's arm to steady myself.

Everyone stopped rowing and as the kayak slowed and bobbed in the waves, I felt suddenly courageous and had a growing sense of curiousity. Warily we all gazed over the kayak just to the right of me and got an eyeful of what the waves were smashing up against our boat with every movement.

Kelly let out the most piercing scream ever known to mankind. Seriously, the birds were flying out of the trees as it tore through the air and seemed to linger, echoing throughout the mountain's heavily wooded areas.

Cee Cee opened her mouth and spoke in a strangled voice amidst Kelly's scream,

"I'm guessing they never found his body."

No kidding.

_Thanks you all SO SO MUCH for reviewing and I'm absurdly sorry for taking so long but we went on vaycay! YAY! Anywho I hope you like this chappie… almost 9 pages for you all! Thanks for the support and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this. I will forever be in your debt._

_Luv,_

_Lyanne xoxo_


End file.
